Supporters for fixing, supporting, pressing, protecting, and retaining warmth by covering a portion of the human body are well known. For example, there are supporters for use on a joint such as the shoulder, elbow, hand, hip, knee, and the ankle, and supporters for use on limbs such as the forearm, upper arm, thigh, and the shank, for medical and sports purposes. That is, there are various kinds of supporters based on the body part on which the supporter is used and the nature of the trouble. Such supporters act to fix, support, press, protect, and retain warmth in a particular part of the human body by combining an elastic member with a non-elastic member or an auxiliary belt.